xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Drake
Drake was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Xboy, and was eliminated in the Knockout Rounds. Drake returned for Season 4, where he was a part of Team James. He was eliminated in the Live Playoffs. Background Drake is a Canadian rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer, actor, and entrepreneur. Drake initially gained recognition as an actor on the teen drama television series Degrassi: The Next Generation in the early 2000s. Intent on pursuing a career as a rapper, he departed the series in 2007 following the release of his debut mixtape, Room for Improvement. He released two further independent projects, Comeback Season and So Far Gone, before signing to Lil Wayne's Young Money Entertainment in June 2009. Drake released his debut studio album Thank Me Later in 2010, which debuted at No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard 200 and was soon certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). His next two releases were 2011's Take Care and 2013's Nothing Was the Same, with certifications of quadruple and triple platinum respectively in the United States; the former also earned him his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Album. They were followed by two mixtapes – the trap-influenced If You're Reading This It's Too Late, and a collaboration with Future for What a Time to Be Alive – in 2015, with both earning platinum certification in the U.S. Drake released his fourth album, Views, in 2016, breaking several chart records in the process. The dancehall-influenced album sat atop the Billboard 200 for ten nonconsecutive weeks, becoming the first album by a male solo artist to do so in over ten years. Its single "One Dance" topped the charts in several countries, including the U.S., the UK and Canada, where it became his first number-one single as the lead artist. This saw Drake leading the Billboard Hot 100 and the Billboard 200 simultaneously for eight weeks, coming close to a record held by Whitney Houston. It achieved quadruple platinum status in the U.S., and earned over 1,000,000 album-equivalent units in the first week of its release. The single "Hotline Bling" secured him his second and third Grammy win, for Best Rap/Sung Performance and Best Rap Song, at the organization's 59th ceremony. Drake released the multi-genre More Life in 2017. Described by Drake as a playlist, it was his seventh consecutive No. 1 on the Billboard 200, and set multiple streaming records. Drake holds several Billboard chart records. He has the most charted songs (154) among solo artists in the history of the Billboard Hot 100, the most simultaneously charted Hot 100 songs in a single week (24), the most time on the Hot 100 (431 weeks) and the most Hot 100 debuts in a week (21). Drake also has the most number one singles on the Hot Rap Songs, Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay and Rhythmic Charts. Alongside his Grammy Award wins, Drake has won three Juno Awards and six American Music Awards, as well as a record thirteen Billboard Music Awards. He has also developed a whiskey, is a restaurateur, and is the global ambassador for the Toronto Raptors. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drake_(musician) Season 1 Blind Audition For Drake's audition in Episode 101, he performed his song "Hotline Bling". Xboy was the only coach to turn their chair, placing Drake on Team Xboy by default. Season 1 Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 106, Drake was paired against The Weeknd. He performed his song "Over". Xboy chose Drake as the winner, sending him to the Knockout Rounds. Season 1 Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 110, Drake was paired up against Damian Lillard. He performed his song, "Energy". Xboy chose Damian Lillard as the winner. None of the coaches opted to steal Drake, eliminating him from the competition. Season 4 Blind Audition Season 4 Battle Rounds Season 4 Knockout Rounds Season 4 Live Playoffs Category:Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 1 Male Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Team Xboy Category:Team Xboy (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:Canadian Artists Category:Season 4 Artists Category:Season 4 Male Artists Category:Artists in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 4 Accepted Artists Category:Team James Category:Team James (S4) Category:Top 30 Category:Season 4 Top 30 Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S4)